


Real Fans Wear Spandex

by akimorita



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comic Con, Erisaac - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf AU, sterek, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akimorita/pseuds/akimorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has dreamed of going to comic con since the age of 13. After years of saving money from birthdays and minimum wage jobs; Stiles' dream is finally coming true at the age of 18. Set loose upon Toronto, who knows what Stiles will get himself into. Especially after meeting an older man with a slight leather fetish and a dork with a passion for scarves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Crossing out another date on his calendar, Stiles couldn’t believe it was only two days away. In less than 12 hours he would be on a plane to Toronto with Scott; comic con bound. He had already been packed for days, all he had to do now was make it through the night and he would be set. It should be easy enough, considering his dad was away for the week and he had the house to himself. Sleep, of course, was not an option. As he did on most nights, Stiles had to blog and marathon a TV show.

Three hours before it would be time to get into the taxi and head to the airport, Stiles’ phone lit up.

It was a text from Scott: _S.O.S._

Panicking, Stiles fumbled with his phone and lazily sent back: _??!_

There was a decent gap of time before his phone next lit up again, and it simply said: _caught in bed w/ Allison, grounded_

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. If Scott was grounded, that meant Stiles was flying solo. Anxiety and lack of sleep clouding his judgement, Stiles’ decided to get white girl wasted to cope.

The next three hours seemed to melt together as Stiles continued watching Game of Thrones in a drunken stupor. Before he knew it, he was receiving the call from the taxi service telling him that the car was outside to pick him up. Attempting to seem as sober as possible, Stiles grabbed his bags and stumbled out to the car, stinking of alcohol. The taxi ride was a bit of a blur; a lot of “You okay, kid?” from the driver and drunken mumbling in return.

Before he knew it he was being seated on the plane. How he made it through security as wasted as he was, he would never know. But somehow he managed it. Seated next to him was one of the most beautiful men he had ever laid eyes upon, if only he was sober enough to remember. He was well built and muscular, dressed in an expensive fitted suit and looking like someone important. His face was gorgeous, and it took a great deal of willpower for Stiles not to just lean over and kiss him. Unable to form a proper sentence, Stiles simply squeeked “Stiles” at the man and then rested his head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

Stiles woke up after the plane had landed, mildy hungover and with his mancandy nowhere to be seen. Unable to remember anything about him, Stiles simply sighed and departed the plane, headed towards baggage claim.

Waiting at the baggage claim was a face oh so familiar too him, although he had never seen it in person. The tall brunette flashed him  a killer smile.

“Isaac?” Stiles asked as he approached the man.

“Stiles! I was hoping you’d be here!” He responded, flashing a grin.

“Dude! What are you doing here? I didn’t think we were meeting up until tomorrow?” Stiles asked, trying to remember what they had planned.

“I saw all your posts on tumblr and got a bit worried, you seemed kind of out of it and I wanted to make sure you’d be ok” Isaac responded.

Stiles blushed. He then took out his phone and scrolled through the mess of text posts he had apparently made while intoxicated. “Shit” He breathed, blushing deeper.

Isaac laughed and patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry about it, man. We’ve all posted some weird shit while under the influence.”

Isaac winked at Stiles leaving him to wonder what on earth he could have sent him. He would later find out that he had sent Isaac several nude pictures during the night… Oops!

“So where are you staying tonight” Isaac asked nonchalantly.

“I’ve got a hotel room--” Stiles began. “except it’s in my friend Scott’ s name and he has all the paperwork I need. Fuck.”

“It’s all good, I live in Toronto, remember?” Isaac replied. “You can stay with me, it’ll be fun.” He said, winking again.

Ignoring the wink, Stiles decided it was probably best for him to go with Isaac. He could easily call Scott and have him fix the reservations, but why not stay with a friend and get to know him better.

Exactly how much better he was going to get to know Isaac, he had no clue.

\-----------------------

After a quick drive Stiles found himself in a quaint studio apartment.

“So Isaac, you never told me who you’re cosplaying?” Stiles asked.

“Well I thought it’d be funny to go as Captain America, seeing as I’m Canadian. Plus Chris Evans has a nice ass.” Isaac replied with a smirk. “What about you? I saw you posting about working on your cosplay so many times but you never posted pictures or said what it was?”

“I’m going as Spider-Man. Not the Tobey MaGuire Spider-Man, the Andrew Garfield one.” Stiles responded.

“Why the distinction?” Isaac raised an eyebrow.

“Well… Andrew Garfield has a nice ass.” They both laughed.

They continued chatting like this for a few hours, and before they knew it, it was getting dark.

“So man, I know you’ve already done this today, but I was thinking it’d be fun to get in some drunk bonding time? Always a good way to get to know each other.” Isaac said, flashing another killer smile.

“Sure I guess…” Stiles responded. “I swear I’m not an alcoholic though.” 

Isaac laughed as he took out a bottle of tequila and two shot glasses. Stiles raised an eyebrow at the tequila and then just shrugged it off. It was going to be a wild night for sure.

A few shots later and drunken confessions ensued.

“One of the things I hate about booze is that it always makes me horny. Like I just want to kiss someone right now” Isaac whined, frowning slightly.

Before he could agree, Stiles found his lips being greeted by the softness of another’s. Eyes widening, Stiles returned the kiss cautiously.

“Sor--” Isaac began quietly, only to be silenced by Stiles’ lips. 

“Don’t apologize, I liked it. And I like you. You’re pretty.” Stiles slurred.

Before they knew it they were intertwined, shirts coming off and stumbling towards the bed. Not long after their pants went too. Writhing around on the bed in only their underwear and socks, the two boys tongue wrestled fiercely.

“Are you sure you want this?” Stiles asked Isaac in between kisses.

Isaac simply moaned in response.

Unfortunately, the liquor had impaired certain parts of their bodies.

“Are you shitting me?” Isaac groaned at Stiles’ flaccid penis.

“Maybe it’s a sign we should just stick with the kissing?” Stiles said, looking to the sky as if he received a message from god.

“Hmph.” Isaac crossed his arms.

“Don’t be such a sourpuss, we’ve got all week” Stiles said with a smile.

It was then that they realized how fucking tired they actually were. So, with a little sigh of disappointment, Isaac rolled onto his side to get some sleep. Stiles wrapped his arms around the other boy and prepared to sleep as well.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, Stiles felt Isaac’s butt rub up against his soft member.

“Feel anything now?” Isaac asked.

“Nope.” Stiles replied.

“Damn.”

And together they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something messy happens in the shower. Butts and crotches look hella nice. Stiles has an awkward moment with a famous dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Chapter contains smut. Smut written by someone who has never written smut before. Proceed with caution.

Stiles awoke to the smells of fresh coffee, bacon, and eggs. Slightly confused and very hungover, he rose from the bed and felt a chill. He was... naked? Quickly. he slipped on his boxers and t-shirt from the day before and emerged from the unfamiliar bedroom with the intent of asking his friend how exactly he ended up naked in his bed. He found Isaac in the kitchen behind the countertop stove, intently staring at the bacon and missing a shirt.

“Uh Isaac, what exactly happened last night?” Stiles asked slowly.

The tall brunette looked up and grinned. “Well hey there sleeping beauty, how did you sleep?” He asked, not answering Stiles’ question. He then walked around from behind the counter-- revealing a complete lack of clothing.

“Dude. You’re naked?” Stiles stated like a question.

“I didn’t think you’d mind after last night.” Isaac responded.

“Yeah about that, what happened? I woke up naked. In your bed. With a killer hangover and no memory of what happened after we took shots.” Stiles made an effort to keep eye contact with Isaac as he spoke, but hot damn that boy had a nice body.

“Wait, are you serious?” Isaac responded, a little worried.

“Yeah... I tend to forget things when I drink. Soooo. What happened?” Stiles asked, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke.

“Well. We made out, we took off our clothes, and we almost screwed but your dick decided not to work.” Isaac replied nonchalantly.

Stiles blushed and looked at the ground, clearly a little embarrassed by his actions.

“Are you ok, dude?” Isaac asked quietly.

Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what to say. He liked Isaac, he found him attractive, and he certainly wouldn’t mind sleeping with him. But the fact that he couldn’t remember was really throwing him through a loop.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just glad we didn’t actually go all the way.” Stiles saw the pain in Isaac’s eyes after the words left his lips.

“No no no, it’s not like that. It’s just, if we did anything, I’d want to remember it.” Stiles said with a smile.

“Well you know, that could be arranged.” Isaac responded, winking at the shorter boy.

“Maybe later. We’ve got to eat and get ready for the convention! I’ve been looking forward to this shit for years and I don’t want to miss a minute of it.” Stiles said excitedly.

“Right, the food!” Isaac had completely taken his attention off of the stove during their conversation, luckily nothing had burned. He then took two plates from a nearby cabinet, piled them up with food, and put them at two spots at the counter. “Bon appetite.”

\-----------------------

`In order to save time and water, the boys decided it would be best to shower together. It was a good plan in theory, however their bodies had other things in mind. It wasn’t exactly a large shower, so there was a great deal of accidental bumping and touching that quickly lead to arousal. Stiles reached down to grab the shampoo bottle from the floor and felt something hard rub up against his lower back.

“Really dude?” Stiles didn’t really mind it. It actually turned him on. But he was on a tight schedule… he couldn’t afford to lose the time. He-- really wanted Isaac’s dick. Fuck. Before Isaac could respond, Stiles turned around and kissed him deeply.

“Hmph?” Isaac mumbled through the kiss. Pulling away, he asks; “I thought you were worried about being late?”

“We can be a little late. I just-- want this.” Stiles said, initiating another kiss.

Before he knew it Stiles found himself up against the shower wall, Isaac behind him. Isaac had said it was his turn to top as Stiles had had his chance and missed it, and Stiles had no complaints. It was a very awkward start, slow uneven thrusts none of which managed to hit his prostate. But it’s like they say; sex is like pizza, even if it’s bad it’s still pretty damn good. There was a lot of panting and moaning on Isaac’s part, and Stiles kind of just stood there and took it. Touching himself as the other boy thrusted into him sloppily, trying to get himself off. After maybe 10 minutes, Stiles felt Isaac shiver and as he reached climax inside him. Stiles didn’t finish, but he didn’t mind all that much. Isaac spun him around and gave him a rough kiss.

“How did you like that, babe?” Isaac said with a proud smirk.

Stiles just smiled in response. He didn’t want the other boy to know how awkward and uncomfortable he felt. Something just didn’t feel right about it. He liked Isaac, he thought he was a great kisser, but when it came to sex he just wasn’t the right fit. Stiles liked rough, confident sex far more than gentle sloppy sex.

“We should probably clean ourselves up and finish getting ready now.” Stiles was once again focused on the convention and couldn’t wait to be there.

“Good idea.” Isaac replied.

\-----------------------

Stiles slipped on the body-tight suit in and smiled at his reflection in the mirror. It took him 6 months of hand sewing ever so carefully to make a near perfect replica of the costume worn by Andrew Garfield in the Amazing Spider-Man, and Stiles totally rocked it. It showed off all the right curves and bumps, especially his ass and crotch. Next to him, Isaac was putting on his Captain America cosplay. It was well made, but clearly did not have as much work into it as Stiles’. It did, however, show off Isaac’s body just as well as Stiles’ did.

“Damn. We’re hot.” Isaac said, whistling at their reflection. Stiles smiled.

“Ok, we should get going. Comic Con is calling out to me and I don’t want to keep my love waiting any longer.” Stiles said with an over exaggerated dramatic flair.

The two boys held hands as they left the apartment together, walking to Isaac’s car. It was a short drive to the convention center, but finding parking was hell. After searching for a spot for 20 minutes, they finally found one and were able to head into the convention center. Stiles’ jaw dropped as he walked in the door. It was even more amazing than he had imagined. All around him were people dressed as characters from various comics and TV shows; a khaleesi to his right, and a few supernatural cosplayers standing in a little group just ahead of him.

“This is…” Stiles began.

“...fucking awesome.” Isaac finished.

The two boys walked around together in awe for nearly 20 minutes, hands interlocked. It was then that Stiles took out his schedule and saw that the first panel he wanted to see, “Not Another Teen Werewolf Show”, was going to start in 10 minutes. It took a little while, but the boys found the room and took seats near the middle of the room. Up at the front of the room Stiles saw an extremely gorgeous man in a leather jacket with glowing blue contact lenses. He looked vaguely familiar, but Stiles wasn’t sure from where.

“Isaac, who is that guy?” Stiles whispered.

“That’s Derek Hale, the actor. He was on that show… uh… you know. The one with the teenage werewolves.” Isaac whispered back.

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at the man at the head of the room. There was something about him that made Stiles feel drawn to him; like a magnetic pull. Isaac noticed his stares and thought nothing of it, who doesn’t fangirl over famous people after all. It’s not like something would happen.

At the end of the panel, Stiles walked up to the front of the room as if entranced. He pushed through the crowd and stood in front of the man he was suddenly infatuated with. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. It was then that Derek spoke instead.

“I remember you, you’re the kid that fell asleep on me on the plane. Stiles, right?”

Stiles just stood there, mouth agape and eyes wide.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [Taylor](http://archiveofourown.org/users/erintaylor) ([sterekdimples](http://sterekdimples.tumblr.com)) for helping me with editing <3


End file.
